Back to Where it All Started
by belovedxx3
Summary: Picks up after Sakura learns that Li is returning to Hong Kong. Eight years has gone by. Sakura's is in the hospital & Li is back to see her. R&R first story


Summary: Picks up after Li's confession and Sakura learns that Li is returning to Hong Kong. Since she is still confused about her feelings towards him but manages to rush to the airport. But doesn't confess her feelings for him but accepts his teddy bear. Eight years has passed and Li finds outs that Sakura has gotten into a car accident. So he returns to Japan.

Li walked out of the airport and got his first glimpse of Japan eight years has gone by quickly. He rented a car and felt his nerves rack up as he passed through.

Before he knew it his hands were shaking while on the steering wheel he wasn't supposed to be coming back, he was just setting himself up for heartbreak. Li thought about Sakura. But when he thought about Sakura and about Tomoeda, Japan it seemed like nothing else mattered.

He stopped by Madison's house hoping that she still lived there. Li knocked on the door and heard Madison's voice yell "Hold on". He smiled to himself and thought how long it's been since he saw his dear friend.

The door opened and Madison saw her old friend standing there nervously. Her jaw dropped and she screamed, "Oh my god!" She said as the two friends hugged.

"Hey" Li said as he walked in the house.

"How have you been?" Madison asked.

Li smiled sadly, "I've been better," he said, "But…I'm doing okay…How are you?"

"I'm fine, can't believe you're here!" Madison said excited.

"I know," Li said as he looked around Madison's house, "Your house looks different…"

Madison laughed, "Yeah, that's what happens when you have a guy move in."

Eli walked down the stairs, "Li Syaoran?" He asked

"Hey man" he greeted him. Eli walked over to Madison put his arm around her waist, "I know this is kind of a sore subject for you, but…"

"I didn't go to see Sakura yet," Li said, "I'm kind of dreading that

Madison gave Eli a look and he walked back upstairs, "Let's go," Madison said as she took Li's hand and led him outside

Li looked down at his shoes. "How's she doing?" he asked about Sakura.

Madison shrugged as the two of them sat down, "Do you mean now, or when you left?"

"Was nothing I could do about that" Li said softly.

Madison sighed, "Well right now, she broke a few ribs and is just pretty banged up. The doctor's say she's really lucky that she was wearing a seat belt…" she explained, "She was such a mess when you left".

"I was too." Li said sadly. He sat back on his chair" Meiling told me about Sakura""

Madison points out "She loves you so much"

"Loves?" Li questioned, "As in still does?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," she said matter of factly.

Li looked down at his lap, "Sakura and I haven't seen each other for about eight years!" he exclaimed, "There is no way that there is any connection between the two of us!"

"Li," she said sternly, "If there's nothing between the two of you then why are you here?"

Li opened his mouth, but closed it when he realized that he didn't have a real answer. He looked away from her and out towards the road, Madison patted Li's knee lightly and walked back inside.

After, he asked for Sakura's room at the front desk. He found room heard the TV and it sounded like a game show was on; he rolled his eyes, 'Same old Sakura,' he thought to himself and then walked into the room.

Sakura looked over to him and dropped the remote; her emerald green eyes were stuck on him and it looked like she had just seen a ghost. Li closed the door behind him and walked closer towards her bed.

"Room 10," Li said trying to make conversation, "Isn't that you're lucky number or something?" he said with a nervous chuckle.

Yeah," Sakura said and then picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

Li gnawed on his bottom lip and looked up at the ceiling, "Yeah," he said, "How are you feeling?" he asked quickly.

"It hurts," Sakura said, "But…At least I'm not dead right?"

Li nodded, "Right…"

"Who told you I was here?" Sakura asked.

Li sat down on the chair beside her, "Meiling"

Figures," Sakura said as she looked at him, "I'm really glad you're here," she said sincerely.

Li sighed, "I'm only going to be here a couple of days…"

"Oh," she said disappointedly, "I thought you'd be staying for good."

Li shook his head, "I have a life back in Hong Kong you know?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Sakura asked apprehensively.

"I did," he said, "But I broke up with her before the trip…"

"Oh?" Sakura said.

"Not because of you," he said as he looked away from her, "She was just a bitch…Always drunk, always high…"

Sakura looked at Li sympathetically, "Did she hurt you?

Li sighed and changed the subject "I just…I hate the fact that you were hurting all these years, and I couldn't do anything about it."

"You can't," Sakura spat, "You treated me like every other guy…When you promised that you wouldn't, and when you said that you loved me."

Li sighed and looked Sakura in the eyes, "I've always loved you."

"So have I…" Sakura said as she began to cry. And sat up in her bed, "I get out of this place tomorrow night…Do you think we could talk?"

"This was a mistake," Li said, "Coming back here was just…It was just a mistake."

"Please," Sakura said, "We can talk…"

Li his nodded his head, "Okay," he said and then left the room.


End file.
